


Un peu de changement

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Belzébuth a l'habitude de prendre les choses en main, mais Gabriel et Dagon ne sont pas vraiment de cet avis, ce soir...[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #12 "En coeur"]
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 2





	Un peu de changement

Un lit aux draps défaits.

Deux regards qui se croisent.

Trois respirations qui se coupent.

Quatre mains qui lae saisissent.

Cinq secondes avant d'exploser.

Boum?

"Attendez, là, zza ne va pas du tout!"

Dagon sourit de toutes ses (nombreuses) dents, Gabriel a déployé ses (nombreuses) ailes et ils tiennent fermement le Seigneur des enfers. Il faut au moins ça pour la maintenir, vu sa force physique inversément proportionnelle à sa taille et son énervement au moins aussi brûlant que les fosses les plus profondes des enfers. Un bourdonnement terrible se fait entendre, comme avant un orage - mais ce n'est qu'un essaim de mouches.

"Calme-toi, Bee...  
-Que je me calme! je rentre d'une dure... dure journée de travail et qu'ezzque je trouve?"

L'Archange continue. Il a toujours été plus courageux que le Seigneur des Fichiers (Dagon dirait qu'il est plus suicidaire, ou juste complètement débile).

"Je sais que cela peut te donner l'impression qu'il... qu'il s'est passé des choses, mais je te jure que...  
-L'imprezzion? L'IMPREZZION? Vous étiez sur le lit... avec des lanières et des objets... mes objets pour vous!"

Dagon grimaça. De l'huile sur le feu, tout ça, pensait-elle. "Si je puis me permettre, votre majesté, je suis a peu près sûre que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, l'un de nous aurait été attaché.  
-Dagon a un point, là! et les jouets seraient en train de fonctionner, d'ailleurs!"

Coincé entre deux silhouettes plus grandes, comprimé entre leurs deux corps, Belzébuth se força à se calmer. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange, de plus en plus... hors de contrôle.

"Ok. Qu'ezzque vous avez prévu ce zzoir, tous les deux?"  
Le sourire de Dagon s'élargit encore plus. Les ailes de Gabriel s'agitèrent. Ils répondirent en cœur:  
"Ce soir, c'est toi qui est attaché!"

Après quelques instants de silence incrédule, Belzébuth sembla comprendre.

"Q U O I"  
Un rire idiot et un rire encore plus débile lui répondirent. En deux temps trois mouvement, iel était sur le lit, absolument nu (un miracle de Gabriel) et totalement attaché (et Dagon avait bien, bien serré tout ça).

"Zzela n'est pas du tout dans nos habitudes! Je ne suis pas zzure que...  
-Chuut, détends-toi."

La voix de Dagon est la seule des enfers capable d'apaiser Belzébuth.

"Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi comme tu le fais si bien pour nous d'habitude..."

Les intentions de Gabriel sont les seules dont Belzébuth ne se méfie pas de tout le paradis.

  
Doucement, le prince se détendit. Iel ne pouvait rien faire, de toute manière, à part lâcher prise et s'abandonner aux caresses voluptueuses de ses amants.


End file.
